Ginger Snap
Ginger Snap is a main character in the 2003 series of Strawberry Shortcake. She is the first character met by Strawberry Shortcake in the pilot episode. She is voiced by Samantha Triba. Appearance Season 1 In season 1, Ginger Snap has navy blue to black coloured hair, in two loose pigtails. She has an choppy short fringe. Her hat is a sailor's hat coloured plain blue with a pink band around it, and an image of a gingerbread man in the middle. She wears an open pink cardigan with buttons on it, with a white v-neck top underneath. Her trousers are bright blue with a light brown belt and her shoes are blue with pink circles on them. Seasons 2 & 3 In season 2, her hair is now less black and more dark blue, and is more detailed. Aside from that, her outfit is completely the same as it was in season 1. In season 3, absolutely nothing changes. Season 4 In season 4, Ginger Snap along with nearly everyone else receives a thorough update to her appearance, as she is now older. Her hair is now in two long pigtails with pink hairbands and is returning to its original black colour. Her hat is now a blue bowler hat with a yellow stripe and a pink zigzag pattern; the gingerbread man is now smaller and to the right. Her cardigan is the same, but is a slightly lighter shade of pink. She now wears light blue jeans with the same yellow stripe and pink zigzag pattern as her hat, on the bottom of her jeans; and her belt is now yellow. Her shoes are now blue and white sneakers. Personality General When she is introduced, Ginger Snap is interrupted from preparing a cupcake order by Pupcake, who ruins two of her cupcakes. She is initially upset and angry, but shortly after makes friends with Pupcake. When Strawberry Shortcake apologises and tells her she's sorry about the way they met, Ginger does not mind at all and becomes friends with her, Custard, and Apple Dumplin'. She then offers to take them on a tour of her bakery, proving that she is quick to accept an apology and does not bear malice. From season 2 onwards she has a habit of talking extremely fast. In Ginger Snap's No-Light Night of Fright, it is revealed she has a fear of the dark. She is ashamed of this and hides it from everyone except Strawberry. At the end of the episode, she overcomes her fear by showing she can be the bravest of everyone! In season 4, she is shown to be quite impatient and does not like being stuck in a car, as seen in Strawberry's Big Journey. She enjoys films and famous people, which is seen in Hooray for Berrywood!. Hobbies Through the entire series, Ginger Snap is depicted as being an experienced baker of cookies. She lives in Cookie Corners and works in her own cookie factory. Also throughout the series, she is shown to be an experienced inventor. Some examples of her inventions include Berryvision, the vehicle Strawberry Shortcake and Peppermint Fizz use in Around the Berry Big World, and of course The Amazing Cookie Machine. In One Small Step, she dreams about building a rocket. She likes reading and mentions in The Play's The Thing that her favourite book is The Trojan Horse. She plays the saxaphone, as is shown in It Takes Talent and mentioned in Playing to Beat the Band. In the song Friendship is a Dance, she is able to skilfully play the guitar. Relationships with other characters *'Strawberry Shortcake' - Ginger Snap is the first person Strawberry Shortcake meets in the first episode. They are good friends and are often seen together. In the episode Ginger Snap's No-Light Night of Fright, Strawberry is the only person Ginger Snap tells about her fear of the dark. In the episode One Small Step, Strawberry helps Ginger to regain confidence in her dream of becoming an astronaut, after she feels discouraged by Peppermint Fizz. *'Orange Blossom' - Ginger Snap and Orange Blossom are shown to be good friends throughout the series. In The Play's The Thing, they both play the part of the "Slightly Wicked" Sisters. In Piece of Cake!, the pair work together to manage the cooking show. *'Angel Cake' - Ginger Snap and Angel Cake are shown to be good friends throughout the first few seasons, however in season 4 they are shown to be impatient with each other on multiple occasions. In It Takes Talent, they particularly are rivals to be the best in the band. They dislike sitting next to each other in Strawberry's Big Journey. On the whole, they are good friends but also can be rivals. *'Huckleberry Pie' - Ginger Snap and Huckleberry Pie do not interact with each other as much as the others, but they are friends. In Dancin' in Disguise, they are the first two to give up trying to learn Sour Grapes's complicated dance. *'Honey Pie Pony' - Ginger Snap and Honey Pie are good friends and interact a lot during the first few episodes. *'Peppermint Fizz' - In One Small Step, Peppermint Fizz mocks Ginger Snap's dream of becoming an astronaut, and claims she'll never actually get to outer space. However, in Don't Stop Now, she sings happily with the others, apparently taking back this claim. In most episodes throughout the series, they do not really interact with each other, but seem to be friends. In the song Strawberry Jam, they play the brass instruments together. When they play the parts of different characters in Toto's Tale and Where the Gem Berries Glow, they are shown to be best friends, along with Orange Blossom. *'Blueberry Muffin', Rainbow Sherbet - Ginger Snap is friends with Blueberry Muffin, but interacts with her less as the series goes on. The same can be said for Rainbow Sherbet. Trivia *She is the only main character not to originate from the 1980s series. Gallery GingerSnapS1.PNG|Ginger Snap breaking the fourth wall in the song Knock Knock, Who's There. GingerSnap.PNG|ginger snap inventor GingerSnapS41.PNG|ginger snap flying